Kiss the Girl
by SimmyChicken
Summary: Jack has never had the chance to celebrate Valentine's Day, nor anybody to celebrate it with. But this year, that's about to change. Can Jack kiss a certain fairy before the night's over? ToothxJack


Yes, yes, I know I'm two days late. DEAL WITH IT.

* * *

Jack Frost blinked his eyes open as a ray of sunshine from the dawning morning hit his cheek. He groaned at the unusual warmth at his cheek and rolled out of the way on his snow bed. The sound of crunching snow beneath his body assured him that winter was not yet over in Burgess, although the sun shining outside almost every day, melting away the snow that he had worked so hard on delivering, said otherwise.

Just a few weeks ago, the Groundhog had said that spring would come early, to Jack's dismay. Bunnymund, of course, had been ecstatic to hear that spring would come early after four or five years of six more weeks of winter. "'Bout time you got some time off, eh, mate?" he had teased to Jack, elbowing him playfully. Jack, on the other hand, wasn't amused.

"Stupid Groundhog," Jack muttered, sitting upright. He sighed as he looked around at the temporary snow-house he had made last night. Even though it was created out of haste, it looked incredibly good for a last-minute-decision. He would have rather slept on a tree, but something told him not to, and this is what his min conjured before he could fall asleep. For once, he was glad he listened to his conscience. It was small, not tall enough to house anyone as big as, say, someone like North, but it was wide, about as wide as the length of a bus. There were rooms, of course, and hallways, with ice tables and chairs and paintings and windows and cabinets and whatnot. It almost looked like an ice cottage.

The ice spirit yawned again, stretching his arms out. Then he relaxed and scratched the back of his neck. He let his eyes wander around, gazing the small details of his room, when his eyes caught on something on the desk across from his desk. Surprised and curious, he got up and walked over to the desk and picked it up.

It was a folded piece of red paper, shaped in a heart and tied with red string. He pulled the string and tossed it to the ground before opening the card.

"'Come To Nicholas St. North's Valentine's Day Party at 9:00 To Discover Your Sweetheart'," he read aloud before rolling of his eyes. "Of course. He just _had _to have a party for it _this_ year." He tossed the invitation on to the desk.

Truth be told, he wanted to go. Jack had usually never been to one of North's parties before, and the stories he had heard about them sounded like Jack would enjoy. There was supposed to be music and dancing and drinks and food, not to mention very beautiful female spirits. Especially one in particular... All of this and more made Jack ready to run off to the North Pole and get ready for the party. But there was one single problem.

Jack hated Valentine's Day.

Of course, who wouldn't, after spending 300 years alone, no one to share even the most measly amount of affection with? It wasn't so bad, for the first couple decades after he had died. It was only just becoming popular in the colonies when he had died. But as it started to become more and more of a holiday to make people who had loved ones feel loved, it made Jack feel more alone than ever.

He supposed North hadn't thought about this, but it still stung when he was reminded that he had no one who cared for him.

No, that wasn't true. He had Jamie. And the nine-year-old was as good as any card and box of chocolates. He was better. He could _see _him, and laugh with him and joke with him and play with him. Jamie was almost like Jack's little brother.

"Jaaaaaaack!" An insistent wail from outside the house made Jack jump. "Jaaaaaack!"

Jack laughed. _Speak of the devil, _he thought.

He grabbed his staff and swung the door of his room open and jogged down the hall to the front door and pulled it open to see Jamie, all bundled up for the cold weather, jumping up and down in excitement. As soon as he opened the door, he cried, "Happy Valentine's Day, Jack!"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too," he chuckled, leaning against the door frame.

Jamie fumbled for something in his pockets, then pulled out a red cardboard card with writing and scribbling on it and held it out to him. "I made this for you!"

"Aw, really? Thanks." He took the card and opened it up. "'Happy Valentine's Day, Jack. I hope you have a fun day and that Cupid will shoot you with his arrow'," he read, then glanced at Jamie. He grinned sheepishly at him. "P. S. Thank you for the sledding trip last week, it was so much fun'—Aw, thanks, kiddo!" He bent down, his arms open, and Jamie didn't hesitate for a second to jump into his arms. "I made you something, too," Jack said when they had let go of each other.

"Really? What?"

Jack held up his finger as a signal for him to wait, then went back inside and opened the dresser next to the door. He actually had made him something a while ago, and had put it in there for safekeeping. As soon as he had retrieved it, he turned back to him and handed him a small, silver pouch.

Jamie took it eagerly. "What's in it?" he inquired.

"Open it and see," he suggested.

The little boy stuck his finger in the top of the hole and pried apart the opening with his two fingers. Then when it had become wide enough, he stuck his whole hand in and pulled something out. His eyes widened when he saw what he held in the palm of his hand. It was a frozen snowflake in the shape of a heart, about as big as a fist, thin as a fingernail, but was made with ice that wouldn't snap or break. In the center of the snowflake, where there was a small heart, were the words etched in ice, _Have Fun_

"Whoa," Jamie uttered as he turned it in his hand, gazing at it with wonder in his eyes. "This is so cool!"

"You're welcome," Jack grinned.

"Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He jumped up and down with every time he thanked him before leaping back on to him.

"Hey, all in a day's work for a Guardian," he teased as he set him back down and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"This is the best Valentine's Day gift today!" he exclaimed. "No, wait, this is the best Valentine's Day gift _ever!_"

"Glad to know, buddy. Now you better get out of here. I think you're friends are looking for you." He gestured to the army of kids that were running down the hill towards them. "And I didn't get them any gifts," he added.

Jamie pouted adorably. "I wish you could stay."

"So do I," he sighed.

Jamie turned around, about to leave, then jumped back around. Inwardly, Jack groaned. _Will this kid ever leave?_ "Are you gonna be spending the day with Tooth?" he asked.

He frowned, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach at the mention of the tooth fairy. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, don't you like her?" he asked.

"Well, I-I, I mean, it's not like we're—I mean, we're not, uh, she's—" Jack stammered, then glared at Jamie, who was laughing at him. "Tooth and I just friends."

"Yeah right. Come on! You like her!"

"I do not!" Jack cried, outraged.

"Dude, I, like, see the way you look at her. Everybody does."

"Oh yeah? How do I look at her?"

"You _sure_ you want to know that?" Jamie teased.

"I'm game."

"Well, first, your eyes get all big and stuff." He pushed away the skin around his eyes with his thumb and forefinger to demonstrate. "Then you start sighing a lot, too. Then, you start professing your love for her! 'Oh my dear Toothiana, how I love you so!'" he said dramatically in a faux British accent, holding a hand to his forehead as if he was in an old-fashioned play. "'You are the pillar that holds me up, the light in my darkness, the snow to my winter—!'"

Jack rolled his eyes and started to push the boy out. "Okay, okay, Romeo, you've proved your point."

"But wait! I haven't finished yet!" he protested, struggling against him.

"Sorry, kiddo. Not now."

"Aw, come on, don't you wanta hear the rest?"

"Not really," he grunted. _This kid is strong,_ he thought.

"'Oh, Tooth! How I love your feathers and how they glisten like the rays of a rainbow!'" he shouted as he held on to the door frame as Jack struggled to push to him out. "'And I do adore your obsession for teeth! I also love how you pry into my mouth to look at my teeth! Your fingers feel quite wonderful in my mouth!'" Jack was now trying to pry his fingers off of the door frame and pressed the crook of his staff into his back. With a cry, Jamie popped out of the door frame and into the snow. He rolled over and sat up, laughing. "Come on, Jack, you know it's true," he teased as he stood up, dusting the snow off of his front.

"I do not like Tooth," Jack growled through gritted teeth.

"Uh huh. Well, until you go and ask her out, wanta come snowboarding with us?" Jamie asked.

Jack was about to decline when he realized that he could do with a distraction. "Sure. But no more talking about Tooth," he said sternly, pointing at Jamie with his staff threatening.

"Hey! My lips are sealed!" he exclaimed, holding his hands up defensively.

"Good."

Just as he lowered his staff, though, Jamie whirled around and started running as fast as he could, shouting at the top of his lungs, "Jack is in love with the tooth fairy!"

"JAMIE!"

* * *

Jack waved farewell to the kids as they trudged up the slope back to their houses. It only being February, the sun still went down at five thirty. Their day of fun had ended when Pippa had noticed that it was sunset, and Claude had suggested they get home before it got dark. Though Jack would have watched them and made sure no harm came to the fourth-graders as night fell, he agreed that it was best for them to get home, to Jamie's great disappointment.

The ice spirit leaned against his staff as he watched them retreat to the safety of Burgess, thinking about what Jamie had said earlier. He knew that the little boy had only been poking fun at Jack, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he was right. Jack loved Tooth's feathers, because they really did shine like a rainbow. He liked about how open she was about her obsession for teeth was, and, as much as he denied it, he enjoyed it when Tooth went prying into his mouth. _But it isn't just that, though_, he thought as he swung his staff on to his shoulder and started heading towards home. It was _everything. _Everything about her seemed beautiful and alluring.

Maybe it was her personality that drew him towards her. And not just the bubbly, super-energetic air she kept up when she was with her friends and probably when she was along, too. Last year before Easter, when they had been collecting teeth together after Pitch stole her fairies and was at Jamie's house. As he watched her hover Jamie while he slept, he saw a different side of Tooth that he had never known existed. For once, she hadn't been her normal, bubbly, energetic self, and not in a bad way, either. The fairy was relaxed, at ease...and more beautiful than Jack had ever seen. That was when he first felt the stirrings for the fairy. He didn't understand it, of course, and tried to crack a joke that didn't really go that well. But it had been a close moment for them, and now he found himself craving more of those moments with her.

He sighed when he reached the snow-house, which was still holding up quite well, to his pleasure. _I'll make it unmeltable in the morning. _But until then...

Grinning to himself, he conjured a small snowflake, then flicked it over to a mound of snow nearby. As soon as it hit the snow, it started to morph and change. Lumps appeared and disappeared on it as it widened and shortened. Jack leaned on his staff and watched as started to grow taller and taller until it took the form...of a snowman, already dressed up. With buttons and the carrot nose and scarf and twigs and everything. He blinked his eyes, then glanced around, clearly confused.

"Hey, Frosty," Jack greeted, waving at the snowman cheerfully.

The coal-black pebbles focused on the ice spirit, then the space small rocks that formed his mouth widened in a smile. "Jack Frost! My my my, it has been too long!" he declared, his southern accent ringing loudly, spreading his twig arms open. Jack thought how funny it would be to most people to know that Frosty was from Texas, of all places, but had an accent that would rival someone from New Orleans.

Jack Frost and Frosty the snowman went _way _back. They met in the early 1900s, just two guys who were barely getting by in the world, one of the main causes of a kid's fun during the winter, but never to be seen. Frosty had immediately taken to Jack, who had been more wary. But their relationship grew, and it was no secret that they were close friends, though their friendship had strained after kids started to believe in Frosty and not Jack. Jack, jealous, had stopped talking to him, but after about ten or twenty years of pleading from Frosty, he reconciled with him, and they were friends again. Often, they would meet by Jack summoning him, like he did earlier, or Jack would hear about an unexpected snowstorm that he hadn't caused, and instantly know who the culprit was, and went to join his friend. He supposed that Valentine may not have been the right time to have met his old friend, but he seemed happy enough to see him, so maybe it wasn't all bad.

"I know, I know. I've had a busy year," Jack told him.

"And so I've heard. Taking on Pitch Black with the Guardians? Bless my pebbles, you've got spunk!" Frosty laughed.

"Why thank you. I do try," he said, grinning. "And what have you been up to lately?"

"Well, I heard something _very_ interesting about you and the Tooth Fairy," he said slyly to the ice spirit, wiggling his long pebbled eyebrows at him. Jack froze(no pun intended). "Yes, Jack, I've heard about you and that pretty little fairy, it ain't a secret," he said gently.

"I don't know why everybody thinks I like her!" Jack exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "I mean, yeah! Tooth's totally awesome and stuff, and she'f really fun to be around, but I don't like her," he lied.

"Jack, this is Frosty you talkin' to here, buddy. Now I know I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed- heck, I'm made of snow!- but I've known you for a hundred years, and I know that you always be blushin' when you thinkin' about something you don't think you should be thinking about." Of course, his cheeks flushed blue.

Trying to seem nonchalant, he rolled his eyes. "Why do I bother talking to you?" he complained.

"Hey, you called me here!"

"I know, I know,"Jack grumbled. He started pacing in the snow, something he did when he was nervous or worried. "But in case I do like her though...and not saying I do," he added hastily. "What do I do?" he asked desperately.

Frosty laughed and shuffled over to Jack's side to clap him on the shoulder. "Now, I ain't gon' lie and say that I'm a hit with the ladies. But I know that for Valentine's day, all you gotta do is try and sweet-talk her up! Call her pretty, make her feel real special. Get her a present, or something. She likes teeth, right? So get her something, I dunno, _teeth-_related. You get what I'm saying?"

"I think so," Jack said slowly.

"Atta boy, Jack! Now go get her!"

"Thanks, Frosty!" He waved farewell before leaping into the air, feeling slightly better about his problem. _Okay, so all I need to do is get her something she likes, _he thought as he flew past Burgess and out of Pennsylvania. _Well, she _does _really like teeth. _But for some reason, Jack felt that something tooth-related wasn't a really good idea. He recalled how he had gotten her a pair of gold dangling earrings after finding out that she adored them and how content she had been with that. _So maybe jewelry, _he thought. A necklace, perhaps. Maybe something from her life before becoming a Guardian. Then again, that might bring back bad memories. Bunnymund had told him Tooth's story- with her permission of course. But it hadn't been a happy one. He didn't want to resurrect those memories for her.

Oh well. He had three hours until he had to see her. Jack had time.

* * *

"Jack! Happy Valentine's Day, m'boy!" North cried when Jack had arrived at the North Pole at a quarter til ten. He instantly swooped him up in a crushing bear-hug and placed two wet, sloppy kisses on his cheek. Jack inwardly gagged and wiped his cheek with his sleeve as soon as North wasn't looking. "I thought that maybe you were not going to show, and then what would I tell Tooth? 'Oh sorry, Toothie. Jack is not coming.' Oh, she would starting to cry and then feathers would be all over the place and it would just be a mess!" he groaned as he slapped a huge hand over his face.

"Well, I'm here now," he assured him, trying to ignore the tingling in his stomach at the mention of the fairy. "Um, is Tooth here, by any chance?"

"Yes, she arrive ten minutes ago. I think she is in ballroom. You must go there anyway, there is big speech I wish to make." He gave him a friendly pat on the back towards the huge bronze double doors. "There is punch and chips. Cake and wine is at eleven o'clock, I am afraid."

"That's fine," Jack said distractedly. His mind was still on Tooth. He started towards the ballroom, then remembered that he hadn't given North his Valentine's Day gift. "Hey, North!"

He turned around just in time to catch a red parcel with little hearts all over them. "A gift?" he asked suspiciously, raising a bushy eyebrow at Jack. He nodded for him to open. Jack watched him tear apart the wrapping, then grinned when he held up a heart-dotted apron. "Jack, you little rascal," North chuckled as he examined the apron.

"Hey, just something I thought you would like to bake cookies in."

North rolled his eyes. "I think I will give this to Mrs. Clause. For some reason, she actually _likes _this type of stuff!" he exclaimed. He shook his head, muttering to himself. Then he remembered that Jack was still there. "Oh, Jack! Here's your Valentine gift." He tossed an object to him. Jack caught it between nimble fingers and examined it. It was a box of chocolates, to his surprise and amusement. He glanced at North, who saw his questioning look. "They are not just any chocolates!" he exclaimed. "They are made by Cupid herself! They are sweet and delicious, but they are also infused with the strongest aphrodisiac known to the universe!"

"Uh, North. I appreciate the, um, love chocolates, but why would I need it?" Jack asked, placing the box carefully on one of the marble stands as if it was a bomb and it might detonate.

"Oh, no reason. Just thought that maybe you and future girlfriend would enjoy it," North said slyly.

"Ah, North, you sly-dog, you. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Hey, it is your decision," he shrugged. "But just remember, Tooth really likes chocolate, no matter what she says."

Jack rolled his eyes. He already knew what North was trying to do. He was trying to lure him into an argument about his feelings for Tooth, something he had tried several times, and they hadn't ended well. "Whatever. I'm just gonna go now." He turned around and tried to keep himself from running away from North and into the safety of the ballroom.

Then he entered the room. _Maybe not, _he thought.

The ballroom was artfully decorated with red and pink ribbons that stretched around the room and little hearts hanging from ceiling. There was a fountain of Cupid, water spouting from his mouth and the right foot, which was crossed over the left. Random strobe lights flashed across the room, landing on random spirits. It was full to the brim, people dancing to the pumping music barely audible over the sound of a thousand voices. He could see Sandy managing the DJ up on stage. He was about to wave to him when he realized that the sandman probably wouldn't even see him, being jam-packed with a hundred other spirits.

Jack glanced around, unsure what to do. He supposed he could start dancing, but he didn't know how to. Maybe he could find Bunny or Tooth, and just hang out with them. The ice spirit decided that that was best. So he began to try and move through the thick crowd, feeling both skin and scales and feathers against his jacket. "I'm sorry," he apologized as he accidentally stepped on a sphinx's paw. It shot him an evil glare. He was still apologizing when he bumped into a tree nymph.

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"Dude, watch where were you're going!"

"I'm sorry."

_Okay, maybe not such a good idea, _Jack thought. As he looked around desperately, he heard a familiar voice with a strong Australian accent rose above the music and shouting. "Jack, mate!"

Jack whirled around, then relaxed as he saw Easter Bunny pushing through the crowd. "Bunny!" he said in relief when he reached him.

"G'day, mate," Bunny grinned. "The sphinx giving ya a hard time?"

"Nah. It was mostly my fault."

He snorted. "Come on, Tooth's waiting by the punch bowl." Bunny grabbed Jack's shoulders and steered him through the crowd. Jack couldn't understand how he managed to get them through the crowd without trodding on anybody's feet. They got to the Cupid fountain, where Tooth was sitting on the wall around the water. Jack tried to ignore the leaps his stomach was doing inside of him. "There you are, Bunny!" she exclaimed when she saw them. Then her amethyst eyes fell on Jack. His heart almost stopped. "And Jack! You finally came!" she cried, getting to her feet and dusting off the front of her feathers before wrapping her arms around them. Jack didn't waste a singe second returning the embrace.

One of the many things that Jack would never admit in a thousand years was that he loved the feel of Tooth's against his. It was so soft and warm, her feathers pressing against his chest comfortingly. How her head feathers rested against his shoulder, brushing against his neck, and how her hands spread wide across his back, holding him tight to her before she let go. He sighed inwardly when she let him go. "We weren't sure if you were going to show up," she confessed.

"What? And miss out on Sandy being the DJ for the night? No way!"

"He does do a good job, eh?" Bunny agreed. "Oh, and Tooth, here's your drink." He handed her a flimsy plastic cup.

"Oh thank goodness!" she exclaimed as she took the cup and downed its contents in a single gulp. "I've been dancing all night," she explained, noticing Jack's surprise look.

"Hey, mate, have you seen North?" Bunny asked.

"Uh yeah, he was in the Globe Room last time I saw," Jack replied. "I think he was talking about making a speech or something."

"I think that's him now!" Tooth said suddenly, elbowing the Easter Bunny in the ribs and pointing on stage. Jack fought to suppress a grin as he saw the rabbit noticeably wince at her jab, then turned to the stage. The strobe lights had stopped pulsing, and now the room was flooded in light. There were murmurs of complaints from the other party-goers about the light being too bright.

North was on stage, waving his hands for silence. "Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!" he shouted over the clamor of noise. "Are we having FUN?!" The crowd roared back in reply. "I am glad you all are! Now, I just want to tell you that everyone _must _move to the drawing room outside 'til midnight!" A groan rose from the crowd. "I know, I know. You all want to party. I understand. But maybe the news I am about to tell you may calm you down a bit. You see, while you all were dancing and moving hips and whatnot, _I _was busy making, wait for it! The Love Boat!"

Cheers that arose from the people around him almost made Jack go deaf. "I know, I know, I am the best!" North laughed. "But yes, I brought back Love Boat!"

"What's the Love Boat?" Jack whispered to Tooth.

"It's like a Tunnel of Love thing," she replied. "But there's all these cool statues and animatronics that seem really real inside. It's supposed to be really nice."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's _supposed _to be?"

Tooth shrugged. "I've never been inside, so I only know what others have told me."

For some reason, at this, Jack's heart soared. Maybe he could be the first one to take her in there, the first one to go down the stream with her-

_No. _He couldn't do that. He could never ask Tooth to do something so romantic with him. In fact, she probably wouldn't even say yes to go in with him.

"Hey, Jack. Got anybody you wanta ask?" Bunny asked, flashing him a knowing glance.

He felt his cheeks cool as he lied, "No."

"Really, Jack? Out of _all _the beautiful spirits here and you wouldn't ask a single one?" he teased, his gaze flickering back and to Tooth.

He bit down an angry remark. "Maybe Cupid?" he suggested. The Love-Maker was indeed beautiful, with long rolls of blond hair and wide blue eyes, who wore long white dresses that clung to her certainly desirable figure. But Jack found that she was much too like what girls were like today: needy, shallow, selfish, and uninteresting. Everything Tooth wasn't.

The Tooth Fairy rolled her eyes, her distaste for the spirit of love obvious, but didn't say anything. "Well, I'm gonna go into the drawing room," she said shortly. "I'll see you inside, Bunny, Jack." She nodded to them before flying away with the rest of the spirits. Jack started to move towards her, to explain himself for saying that he would take Cupid to the Tunnel of Love or just to go into the drawing room, he wasn't sure, but Bunny put a paw on his shoulder and waited for everybody to leave before confronting him.

"So what's going on, Frostbite?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

"What?"

"Why didn't you ask Tooth to go with you into the Love Boat?"

Jack winced at his loud voice, worried that the people in next room might hear, the drawing room's doors still wide open. "Not you, too!"

"Jack, mate, it's pretty obvious that you are very fond of Tooth. Your eyes get all big and stuff-"

"Oh no, not you, too!"

"It's true, mate!" Bunny exclaimed.

"What is going on here?" North asked, getting down from the stage to join the other two Guardians.

"Jack isn't gonna ask Tooth!"

"What? Jack, that was whole reason I brought BACK Love Boat!" he groaned, slapping his hand to his head.

"Well, you can't back out now! Tooth is in there, _waiting _for you to ask her to go on to the rowboat!" He pointed at the drawing room. Tooth was fluttering by the punch table, sipping a cup of punch. "Are you really just gonna crush her like that?"

"Wait, you _told _her I was?" Jack never felt more incredulous in his life.

"No, but she likes ya, mate. A LOT. It's almost unhealthy," he muttered. "But anyway, what I'm saying is, you can't just let her sit around and let someone else take her!"

"Guys, for the last time, I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON TOOTH."

"Jack, mate, we're here for ya, buddy. It's okay if you have a crush on Tooth. Besides, I thought I was the only one that knew she liked dangly stuff," Bunny added, glancing at Jack's pocket. Jack glanced down, and saw that the sweetheart necklace that he had gotten for her was hanging out. His face flushed blue as he hastily shoved the necklace back inside.

"Are you still sure that you do not like Tooth?" North asked teasingly, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Okay, fine, I like Tooth. Happy?" he demanded.

"Nope!" North pulled a chair out from nowhere and sat down in it and stared at Jack curiously. "Now, tell me. What do you wish to do?"

"What? Do what?"

"What do you wish to do with Tooth? I mean, what are your insides saying? What is gut telling you to do?" He poked Jack playfully in the stomach.

"Um, that I want to throw up?"

North rolled his eyes. "_Besides _that!"

Jack threw his hands up. "I don't know! It's telling me that...that I should..." He shook his head. "It's stupid." Jack leaned against the fountain, refusing to look at the other two Guardians.

Bunny and North glanced at each other. "I think I know what problem is," North murmured, stroking his white beard before getting to his feet. He walked over to Jack, who was staring into the drawing room. North followed his gaze to...Tooth. _конечно_, he thought. _Of course. _He glanced back at Bunny, giving him a knowing look. "Percussion," he mouthed. Bunny nodded, and tapped his foot against the ground. A hole opened up and out popped two or three yetis in front of a rather exquisite set of drums. "Strings!" Jack turned his head to see what North was talking about, then widened his eyes at the yetis just as Bunny tapped his foot. Another hole and another set of yetis, this time with violins and cellos. _What on Earth? _Jack wondered, then figured it would best if he just ignored it.

"Wind!"

_Let me guess. Yetis with flutes and clarinets, _he thought. He ignored it and continued to watch Tooth. Her feathers were puffed up as she chatted excitedly with the sandman, who was simply nodding his head and listening to her talk. A smile crept on to Jack's face. She really was lovely like that. Her lips were forming words so rapidly that it was almost to know what she was saying from where he was. Her lips were full, but small. They would help form the most adorable facial expressions when she spoke. He wondered how they felt, how soft they were... Then he frowned. What was he thinking? Why would he try and torture himself like that? He would never get the chance to kiss her, so why even bother?

"Words..." North slid up to Jack, who barely noticed him in his slightly depressed state, and his deep, gravelly voice, began to _sing._

_"There you see her,  
Sitting there across the way.  
She don't got a lot to say,  
But there's something about her...  
And you don't know why,  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the_ _girl_."

_This day cannot get any worse,_ Jack thought. Then Bunny joined in on Jack's other side. _Nope_. _I was wrong._

"_Yes_,_ you want her.  
Look at her, you know you do.  
It's possible she wants you, too.  
There is one way to ask her:  
It don't take a word,  
Not a single word,  
Go on and kiss the girl._"

"Sing with me now," North offered, holding a hand out to Jack. He rolled his eyes and turned away from North.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, _  
_My, oh, my! _  
_Look at the boy too shy!  
__He ain't gonna kiss the girl _

They were now practically singing to each other about Jack, making face and dancing around him. _If there is someone up there, please, strike me down as hard as you can, _he begged.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la! _  
_Ain't that sad, _  
_Ain't it shame, too bad. _  
_You gonna miss the girl._"

North gestured to Tooth. Jack glanced her way, then froze. The tooth fairy was laughing and talking to a tall, muscular, _guy_ spirit. He had wavy blond hair that fell into his eyes, which were a piercing green. There was a light spray of freckles on his cheeks, giving him that happy, boyish, and as much as Jack hated to admit it, cute look to him. Jack could easily see other female spirits and sprites staring at him. And Tooth was glancing shyly at him, a sparkle in her eyes that he had never seen while talking to her.

Jealousy bubbled in the pit of his stomach. He _had _to stop this! Before he knew it, he was gliding across the floor into the drawing room, thinking only that he wasn't gonna stand by and watch as Tooth fell for some other guy. "Jack!" she exclaimed in surprise when he landed beside her. "I didn't see you there!"

"Ah, so is this the famous Jack Frost?" The spirit glanced at him, his eyes flicking up and down his body, almost as if he was sizing him him. Jack felt...small, compared to him. Jack had always had a narrow figure, no matter what he did. His shoulders were small, and he was as thin as a snowflake, while the guy in front of him was..._huge. _He could see his biceps bulging from his old-fashioned vest and cotton long-sleeved shirt. _Come on, what does this clown have that you don't? _he thought. Then he glanced at his muscles. _Personality-wise, anyway._

"Yeah, I am," he said boldly, meeting his eyes levelly.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," he stated calmly, holding out a hand. "I'm Hawk. Nature spirit." Jack hesitated, then took it. He could feel the muscles coiling in the other's hand, like a snake when threatened. They shook only two times, then let go. Hawk turned to Tooth. "Well, I'm going to go find some cheesecake. I hope the elves haven't touched them," he added, grinning.

Tooth laughed as he left. Jack frowned. It wasn't the fact that she had laughed at his completely humorless joke, but the way it sounded. It sounded..._fake. _Like she wasn't amused but it either. As soon as he was out of earshot, she stopped laughing, her bubbly attitude gone. The fairy groaned and put a hand to her forehead. "I swear, North needs to stop inviting him to these parties! Every time he comes, he's _always there. _I mean, yeah, it was nice at first, but he's _such_ a _bore_. His jokes aren't even funny and all he likes to talk about is flying! Honestly!" she sighed, and pressed two fingers to her temple, then remembered she was talking to Jack. "Anyway, what's up?" she asked, turning to him.

The words were out of his mouth before he could process what he actually wanted to say. "Wannagoontheloveboatwimme?"

She frowned. "Pardon?"

His cheeks flushed blue. Why didn't he think this through?! He cleared his throat and tried to speak in the most clearest voice he could manage without it trembling. "Do you, uh, want to go to on the Love Boat with me?"

Her amethyst eyes widened. "What?"

"You know what? Never mind, forget it. It was a bad idea." He turned around, about to leave before he could embarrass himself any further, when she grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving. "No, I would love to go, Jack! What time?"

He couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

"What time?" she repeated eagerly.

"Um, in ten minutes." The time just flew out of his mouth.

"Okay. Meet you there!" She flew off into the crowd, leaving Jack looking star-struck by the punch bowl.

North sidled up to Jack, and rested a huge arm on his shoulder. "Now see? Was that so hard?" he chuckled.

He glared at him, but was too busy grinning to say anything.

* * *

"You know, this is really nice," Tooth said as they floated down the stream in an old-fashion Venetian rowboat that was somehow rowing itself, looking around the tunnel they were in. It was like they were in Bunny's Warren, with the wide fields of green and the hills and the colorful flowers peeking out of the knee-high grass. Bunnies hopped in between the thistles, watching as small butterflies landing on the flowers on their noses. Deer peeked in out from behind the trees, a mother and her fawn. A buck strode proudly besides them, gazing at a lone doe on their other side. The ceiling was about twenty feet high, with real cherubs swooping in and out of the clouds, flicking little red hearts down on them like snow. Two swans sat above them as they passed under a bridge with their necks interlocked, making a heart. When they had emerged from underneath the bridge, they let go of each other and took wing, their white feathers glowing faintly in the dim light. "Amazing almost."

"It is," Jack agreed, catching one of the hearts on his fingers before dipping it into the snow. Then he glanced at Tooth, who was watching the cherubs fly around them. "You know, I'm really glad that you came," he said softly.

Her cheeks blushed an adorable pink as she. "I am, too," she replied, glancing shyly at him from beneath her long lashes. "I never thought I would come here on Valentine's Day," she admitted.

He frowned. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "No one ever asks me."

"Well, _I _asked you, and now you're here. And in fact-" he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out the sweetheart necklace. It was really simple, an iced heart with an arrow going through it, attached with a golden chain. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tooth," he said softly as he lifted it over her head and gently placed it around her neck. She gasped as she lifted the pendant up to her eyes. Scripted in the ice were the word glowing softly, _Be mine._

"Jack," she choked, looking up at him with star-bright eyes that he wanted to just dive into. "It's beautiful."

He grinned sheepishly back, then stifled a gasp when she wrapped her arms around him. For a second, he froze, but then relaxed into her arms, and hugged her back. Her feathers were so soft underneath him, ruffling up against his skin and hoodie. He could feel her cheek against his shoulder, ignoring the coldness of his body, and embracing him as tightly as she could. Jack could have just stay like that forever.

But, of course, he couldn't. As soon he felt her shift, he immediately started to let go. But to his surprise, she didn't. Her hands were still on his forearms, holding him less than an arm's length away from her. They were eye-to-eye, less than a foot apart. Jack could almost feel the tension between them, the electricity sparking like fireworks. His icy blue eyes met her violet ones. _Okay. This is it. _He took a deep breath, then started to lean in. His heart almost burst out of his chest when he saw her leaning towards him, too. They were really going to do this, they were really gonna kiss-

Then...disaster.

"_Now'_s_ your moment. _  
_Floating in a blue lagoon._  
_Boy, you better do it soon, _  
_No time will be_ better."

North's rumbling voice made Jack freeze in his tracks. It echoed throughout the tunnel, bouncing off the walls, accompanied by the sound of the same band from before. Jack groaned inwardly. _Why now?!_

Tooth frowned as she leaned back, looking around. "Do you hear that?" she demanded.

He tried to play dumb. "Hear what?"

"_She don't say a word, _  
_And she won't say a word _  
_Until you kiss the_ _girl!_"

"Hear that!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, the tunnel burst into song, the animals and cherubs turning to the two in the boat, singing at the top of their lungs. Jack slumped in his seat, wishing he could just disappear.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la! _  
_Don't be scared! _  
_You got the mood prepared, _  
_Go on and kiss the girl!  
Woah, woah!  
__Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
__Don't stop now!  
__Don't try to hide it how,  
__You wanna kiss the girl!__" _

"Uh, Jack? Something you wanta tell me?" Tooth asked, looking as if she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Nothing, except I am going to kill North and Bunny after this," he growled.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la,_  
_Float along! _  
_Listen to the song, _  
_The song say kiss the girl!_"_  
_

"Whoa, woah!" the swans cried from above them.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la!_  
_Music play! _  
_Do what the music say! _  
_You wanna kiss the girl..._"

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"You sure you don't wanta tell me anything?" Tooth asked.

He stared at her. She was so perfect in every single way. Why couldn't she see that?

"_You've got to kiss the_ _girl_."

Her face was slightly tilted, watching him with her round, amethyst eyes. Each individual eyelash had a round purple end to it. It framed her eyes like a sunset.

"_Why don't you kiss the girl?_"

"Jack?" she pressed when he didn't answer. His eyes flickered up to hers, looking sheepish and embarrassed. He looked so adorable to her, with his white hair falling around his pale skin, his blue eyes wide. To be honest, she didn't really mind the sudden burst of music. But the way Jack had reacted to it had made her wonder... Tooth felt herself leaning towards him again.

"_You gotta kiss the girl!_"

Oh MiM, she was _really_ close to him now. Jack wondered if it was possible to suffer from a heart-attack at the age three hundred-and-nineteen. _For the love of snowflakes, stop being such a pansy and kiss her already! _an inner voice screamed at him. Jack knew it was right. He held his breath and started leaning towards her, too.

"_Go on and kiss the girl!_"

Jack could feel her lips brush against his, sending exciting tingles down his back. He was so close, all he had to do was tilt his head a little bit and-

**_THRRUMMPP!_**

Jack cried out as he felt the boat lurch beneath him before throwing them off as it flipped over. Tooth shrieked as they landed in the water, making a huge splash. The ice spirit immediately grabbed her and pushed her up on to the grass on the right side of the creek before climbing up himself. "Tooth, I am _so_ sorry about that! I didn't know what- I don't-" He sighed.

"No, it's okay, Jack!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her body. "You didn't make the boat tip over." The fairy was dripping wet, water clinging to the end of her feathers and the edges of her skin. Jack could already see her beginning to shiver. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the bottom of his jacket and took it off before putting it on her.

"There you go," he said as he tugged it over her wings and helped her fit her arms in, then sat down next to her, letting his legs dangle over the side. They were silent for a while, unsure of what to say. "I've messed everything up," he said finally.

"What? No, Jack! That was the most fun moments of my life! I mean, besides the falling into the water part, but it was really great," she said earnestly, taking both of his hands. "The rowboat, the singing, the talking. And the kissing," she added slyly.

He frowned. "But we didn't-"

He was immediately cut off as Tooth grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. They were hard at first, then softened, gentle against his. They tasted like blackberries and peppermint, a combination that he had never thought about, but now seemed beautiful and he couldn't believe he had missed it. Jack felt his arms lift of their own accord and wrap around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Their bodies seemed to fit in with each other perfectly, as if made for each other. Their noses brushed as he tilted his head, trying to find new ways to explore this creature he held in his arms.

Her fingers gripped his face with a final squeeze before pulling her face away. He blinked his eyes open- he hadn't even been aware that he had closed them- and saw Tooth smiling at him. "So...," she began, resting on her knees, "how long?"

He chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Long enough."

"Have you two finally kissed yet?" A loud shout made the two jump. North and Bunny came barging through the trees, panting. "I thought ya might of drowned in river," North told them, resting his palms on his knees as he fought to catch his breath.

"We didn't mean to tip over the boat, mate," Bunny panted. "We just thought that you two were moving too slow and-"

A flash of light filled the room for a split second, and as soon as it had dimmed, Bunny and North were standing, literally frozen. A layer of ice covered every single inch of their bodies. Jack grinned as he turned back to Tooth. "Anyway...where were we?"

Tooth responded by tackling him to the ground and pressing her lips hard against his in a kiss.

It was, without a doubt, Jack's favorite Valentine's Day yet.


End file.
